


Of Titan

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Transcendence AU in Space [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: It had been seven point five billion years since the Transcendence. Alcor can't help but reflect on that.
Series: Transcendence AU in Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Of Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth Watched A Video and this fic happened. I'd highly recommend watching this video on the history of the Solar System, I've been watching over and over it all week: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d27exZfXzsc
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been seven point five billion years since the Transcendence. Seven point five  _ billion  _ years.

Alcor drifted alone in an ocean, staring up at the sky as he pondered that fact. Back when he was born, the universe itself had only been about fourteen billion years old. He’d been around for a good portion of it all, and he’d seen a universe the scientists and sci-fi writers of his time could only have imagined.

He’d been there for the first sighting of alien life; it was way back before intergalactic travel, when humanity spied an oxygen-rich planet on the other side of the Milky Way. The headlines that day were  _ surreal _ \- it was funny to think about how excited humans got at that, now that they shared their planets with dozens of different aliens from all over the galaxy.

He’d been there as humanity and the other interstellar civilisations took their first halting steps off of their home planet. He’d been there as they met, and mingled, and grew together. He’d been there as they spread out across the stars, watched them fly far and wide… leaving the little old Solar System behind.

It was probably for the best, he thought. The Solar System hadn’t been all that habitable for humans since… God, had it already been six billion years ago since Earth’s oceans dried up?

Alcor gave a wry smile at that, and let green waves wash over him.

Yeah, humans skedaddled pretty quick after that. There were way safer star systems out there than a Sun starting to run out of fuel, and within a couple million years the only people left were a couple curious tourships and the odd archeology mission. Now that the Sun was  _ really  _ starting to expand, it had quietened down a lot; there wasn’t much to see anymore on the dead glowing rock that had once been Earth.

The place where Alcor had been born, the place where Mabel, Belle, Lane, Fang,  _ so many Mizars _ had been buried, the place where trillions of humans had lived out their entire, complex lives… it was all gone now. The homes, the landmarks, the history - it had all been reduced to a featureless sea of magma doomed to be consumed by its dying star.

It had been seven point five billion years, and Alcor would be there to watch it happen. It wouldn’t be long now.

He let himself sink into the sea, thinking on that as the light around him dimmed. Would he be sad to watch his planet go?

He didn’t really know. It’d probably feel weird, but… the Earth he knew had disappeared a long time ago. The things he missed about it had dried up with the oceans, left on ships bound for the stars, and he mourned it then. He’d probably mourn again as he watched it take its final plunge, but it had already died long ago.

Alcor drifted down, down. His back hit the ocean’s floor, and his body settled amongst a couple hydrothermal vents billowing white bubbles up the water column. In the utter darkness, he watched their white spires rise. With eyes sharper than any microscope, he picked out the tiny microbes that had made this place their home.

It was hard to mourn something dead… but there was still life in the Solar System, and it was caught in a cruel twist of fate. The Sun killed the Earth as it expanded, but, for a few million years, it would shine just bright enough on Saturn’s moon Titan to start life in its oceans.

Alcor sighed, deeply. It was a doomed sort of life. Life on Earth had taken over five billion years to escape its home planet; this life had only millions before the Sun would melt it away. That was no time at all in the great scheme of things, Alcor knew. Humanity would spread across the galaxy, and these microbes would stay an undiscovered, unimportant blip on the moon of a planet of a dying solar system, destined only to live and to die and to fade into oblivion.

Alcor stared at the vents, and reflected on this.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

Maybe nothing mattered, because in the grand scheme of things, all life would ultimately come to an end and be forgotten.

Maybe it was dumb for him to feel bad about a bunch of single-celled microbes that had no capacity to know or care about the fate that awaited them.

_ (and that would never know, never get to evolve far enough to care) _

But Alcor had been here 7.5 billion years, and in all that time… he had come to understand that he was allowed to be a little dumb. Nothing in the universe was going to stop him; the universe didn’t care about him any more than it cared about these microbes, so you know what?

He reached out a hand, and clasped it around a little patch of life. Then he rose, tucked that patch into his breast pocket, and blipped away from this place.

He appeared in an empty patch of the Milky Way, and snapped his fingers. There was a star there, now - a small one that would burn for billions of years without running out.

He snapped his fingers again, and there was now a planet with a magnetosphere and its moon orbiting at just the right distance for liquid water to exist. He snapped his fingers one more time, and there it was.

Alcor the Dreambender descended into the deepest oceans of this new planet, and reached inside his pocket. He plucked out the life, and with a faint smile, he deposited it onto new vents.

They continued on growing and dividing, absolutely unaware that anything had changed at all.

Alcor snorted a little at that. Then he sat himself down, and just watched them for a while. He didn’t have anywhere to be. He had time… and now, so did they.

That meant nothing to the universe, and it meant everything to him.


End file.
